role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Chillku
Chillku '''is just... chill, man. The greatest chill, he simply does not care anymore. Just drink Hennessey, smoke weed, and watch Netflix, dude. Don't you feel like that? And stay high and drunk all night, while watching Netflix... About Chillku Chillku is Goku achieving a maximum state of chill and relaxtion, giving into his primal true instincts never before-seen discovered from the Saiyan race. He becomes the most powerful being beyond the omniverse, all there has been, is, and will be. His relaxation levels make him a truly formidable opponent, as when faced with an opponent stronger than him, he simply will not give a crap, which may make the opponent result to crazy tactics and Goku will still arise victorious. History Chillku is actually Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, but he has fully gave into his true primal instincts... which is the instinct to keep a maximum state of chill, drinking alcohol (or Hennessey), smoking weed and watching Netflix. After Goku finally achieves a maximum level of chill, and that realizing the world is safe (Gohan, Vegeta, etc., ignoring the millions of times they can't do anything without Goku), Goku achieves an absolute level of chill which completely overtakes his Super Saiyan 4 form, resulting in a permanent state. Goku is permanently chill and is extremely relaxed, and lives life (or death, if he's even dead anymore) without a care and within a breeze. Now known as Chillku, he lives his life in content and relaxation. Appearance Chillku remains in his Super Saiyan 4 form, but due to his maximum levels of chill, the form's hair, eyes (even the eye trims), and fur alter to green. He wears gray sunglasses, usually holds a cigarette within his mouth and carries a bottle of Hennessey that's always full. Forms |-|Chillku= '''Super Chillan 4 *'Omnipotence' - Having achieved maximum levels of chill, Chillku becomes an all-powerful being that outclasses anything fathomable and possible. *'Omniarch' - Chillku rules everything as the ruler of weed and Hennessey. *'Power of Chill' Using the Power of Chil,, Chillku can make any being or anything around him absolutely relaxed and have no care in the world, making a peaceful and relaxing environment. No feasible being can escape this, because it is absolutely unavoidable and a forced ability due to how strong he has become. *'Dragon Drunkahameha' - By drinking a full bottle of Hennessey slowly, Goku cups his hands and prepares a never before-seen Kamehameha wave. His drunken energy transfers to the Kamehameha and releases the beam, causing the beam's color to alter to the Hennessey alcohol fluid's color. The attack will always fail to hit, but it will hit the ground, causing an explosion aura of maximum relaxation and drunken energy that corrupts the minds of everything around it, including a whole omniverse and infinitely beyond. *'Weedeor Combination' - By smoking weed for about a minute, Chillku is calm but pumped up, and rushes towards the opponent, dealing several meteor-combo attacks that are completely unavoidable, but actually aren't quite strong. |-|Chillku SSJ6= Super Chillan 6 After becoming slightly serious and submitting every drop of potential within his Chillan blood, he goes beyond Super Chillan 5 and straight to Super Chillan 6, his ultimate final form. *Is so strong that he is literally unstoppable that any force that questions him because he absorbed all DBZ Power Debates (yeah, NOW you get just how deadly he is.) which makes him an absolutely deadly opponent not to be reckoned with in an attosecond's thought, or even less than an attosecond. *'Ultimate Drunken Dragon Weedfistmeha' - By smoking weed, drinking ten bottles of Hennessey, and watching his favorite show on Netflix, Chillku interrupts his show by forming a Dragon Fist in his hand, followed by a Kamehameha and trillions of clones formed and race at the opponent dealing Weedeor Combination. As the attacks infuse and erase the character from ever being used ever again, all omniverses, concepts of existence and non-existence, and the time period before the beginning of time are absolutely erased, and the erasure also erases the non-erasure in an infinite unstoppable loop. Chillku continues watching Netflix and livin' life up. Stay chill, folks, stay chill... Category:Joke Character